The Dex! Wobbuffet! Episode 46!
|image=46.jpg|Epnumber=46|airdate=28 Jan 2014|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Darmanitan|next=Aegislash}} The Dex! Wobbuffet! Episode 46! is the forty-sixth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Comedian Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Patient Pokémon, Wobbuffet! It aired on January 28th, 2014 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's the LAST EVER GEN V EPISODE, featuring Wobbuffet, the Patient Pokemon!" - YouTube Description Intro Trivia * Wobbuffet is a Psychic-type from Gen 2, who is known as the Patient Pokémon. It gets this name because it never attacks by itself, but rather takes attacks from opponents. * Attacking the tail however causes aggression. It's speculated that the tail is the actual Pokémon, and the rest is just a decoy. * Another theory is that the tail is a parasite, using the body as a host to protect it. * Wobbuffet draws inspiration from the traditional Okigari-koboshi doll. These dalls have squinted eyes, and will always stand back up upon getting pushed down. * The name Wobbuffet comes from a combination of the words "Wobble" and "Buffet", two traits of these dolls. * These dolls are considered to be good luck, and symbolize perseverance. * Wobbuffet is also based on the late Japanese comedian, Sanpei Hayashiya. He was known for striking his forehead and saying the phrase "sō nansu, okusan". This phrase is the inspiration for Wobbuffet's Japanese name, Sonans. ** The phrase translates to "That's the way it is, ma'am". You Heard it Here First! * Rokugo Comedy is a situational comedy form where one person kneels on stage with limited props and performs stories. Wobbuffet seems to be shaped like a kneeling man. * This form could potentially be related to modern stand-up comedy. * The phrase "That's just the way it is, ma'am" appears to be answering the name of it's pre-evolution Wynaut, who's Japanese name roughly translates to "Really?" * The two are caught in an endless loop of "Really?", "That's just the way it is", "Really?", etc. * This thought is kind of depressing, tying into a quote from Louis C. K. about optimism, stating how it's stupid to believe something nice will happen just because. * That's a harsh reality, and comedy is at it's funniest when it's true. * Comedians are often depicted as sad on the inside, yet they bring joy to our lives, similar to the doll that never gets knocked down. Battle Strategy ' Trapper ' * Item: Leftovers * Ability: Shadow Tag * Nature: Bold (+Defense, -Attack) * EVs: 248 SpD / 232 Def / 28 HP * Moves: ** Safeguard ** Encore ** Counter ** Mirror Coat * Shadow Tag is a huge part of the set, as it allows you to trap opponents from switching. * Wobbuffet is designed to stay around for a while, boost this with Leftovers and Safeguard to protect against status. * Encore can lock opponents into a move, allowing your team mates to set up for free. * Counter and Mirror Coat will reflect Physical and Special attacks respectively. It's all about prediction. 'Random Thoughts' * Giving Speed EVs can help you outspeed slower Pokémon and shut them down with Tickle + Encore. * Destiny Bond can guarantee a KO if you can predict it right. Gallery 46.jpg Wobbuffet Intro.JPG|Intro Wobbuffet.JPG|Wobbuffet Title Card Wobbuffet Battle.JPG|Battle Set Wobbuffet End.JPG|End Card You Heard It Here First - Basic.JPG Battle Strategy Old.JPG|Battle Strategy Wobbuffet Category:Wobbuffet Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:You Heard it Here First! Category:Leftovers Category:Shadow Tag Category:Safeguard Category:Encore Category:Counter Category:Mirror Coat Category:Tickle Category:Destiny Bond